Avengers revisité par un Saucisson
by Le saucisson des tenebres
Summary: Recueil de one-shot courts sur des scènes remaniées par mes soins. (et ma cervelle pervertie) /!\ Attention; la lecture de ce recueil peut gravement nuire à la santé mentale /!\ [Présence de Thorki]
1. Scène 1

**Et voici le retour du Saucisson pour un recueil haut en conner-couleur! Une amie (Lily2012 si ça vous intéresse) m'a fait découvrir le merveilleux univers des Marvel et compagnie et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de refaire certains passages du film Avengers à ma sauce.**

**/!\ Attention; la lecture de ce recueil peut gravement nuire à la santé mentale /!\**

**Présence de Thorki et de choses stupides.**

**Disclaime**r: Bah...Marvel? Tout ce qu'i savoir c'est qu'aucun personnage ne m'appartient (et heureusement).

**Rating:** Je sais pas trop...K?

**Pairing: **Thorki (pour certains)

**Note de l'auteur:** Bonne lecture! (si quelqu'un passe par là)

* * *

_Ce passage se situe après que Loki se soit fait son délire mégalo/dominateur/bizarre pendant lequel il a essayé de se faire agenouiller une foule de pauvres allemands à ses pieds et qu'il se soit rendu à Iron Man et Captain America. (00:42:47 pour être plus précise au cas où vous voudriez la voir en même temps;D)_

* * *

-«Il a dit quelque chose?» Demanda Fury à Natacha.

-Pas un mot.

-«Ramenez le ici. Le temps presse.»

Steve jeta un regard suspicieux à Loki avant de s'adresser à Tony.

-J'aime pas ça.

-Quoi? Que le néo-gothique abandonne aussi facilement?

-Ca ne m'a pas parut si facile que ça. Ce type pète la forme.

-Vous aussi, rétorqua Tony, vous êtes plutôt dynamique pour un vieux, j'veux dire.

Il se tourna vers Steve.

-C'est quoi votre truc? Le pilat?

-Quoi?

-Oh, c'est comme l'aérobic. Des choses vous ont échappé, hein, pendant votre sieste au pays des glaçons.

Le regard du militaire se durcit.

-Fury ne m'avait pas dit qu'il vous engageait.

-Je sais. Y a des tas de choses que Fury vous cache.

Un éclair perça les nuages au-dessus du vaisseau et Natacha leva son regard vers le ciel.

-D'où est-ce que ça peut venir? Dit-elle nerveusement.

Tony et Steve observèrent eux aussi le ciel qui se zébraient de plus en plus d'éclairs menaçant. Captain America remarqua le regard angoissé de Loki et décida de se moquer de lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Peur de quelques éclairs?

-J'avoue que je ne raffole pas de ce qu'ils annoncent, commenta-t-il. Mais c'est plutôt vous qui devriez vous inquiéter.

Un sourire prit place au coin de ses lèvres et il leva à nouveau les yeux vers le ciel.

Soudain, quelque chose percuta le toit du vaisseau et Tony mit son masque avant d'ouvrir la porte de largage.

-A quoi vous jouez!? S'écria Steve.

Thor atterrit sur le pont par le passage récemment ouvert et donna un coup de Mjöllnir dans la poitrine de Tony avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit puis il prit Loki dans ses bras à la manière d'une princesse.

-Je rêve ou quoi? Dit Tony en ouvrant la bouche en grand alors que les deux Dieux s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine juste sous ses yeux.

-On ne touche pas à mon fiancé, clama Thor en faisant tournoyer Mjöllnir pour prendre son envol avec son frère qui regardait Tony et Steve comme des être particulièrement stupides.

Et ils disparurent dans la nuit.

-Euh... J'ai raté un épisode, non? Dit Iron man en tournant légèrement son regard choqué vers le militaire. Il s'est évanoui. Eh merde. J'ai pas rêvé.

* * *

_Je suis irrécupérable... - -'' Je ne sais même pas comment une idée comme ça a pu me passer par la tête. C'est complètement stupide. xD_


	2. Scène 2

_Cette scène prend place après que Thor, Iron man, Captain America et des agents du SHIELD aient ramené Loki sur le vaisseau principal de l'organisation pour l'interroger._

_(00:50:56 encore une fois, c'est pour ceux qui veulent.)_

* * *

Les agents du SHIELD qui encerclaient Loki depuis son arrestation le poussèrent dans sa cellule avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Nick Fury s'avança vers un panneau qui servait à contrôler la prison de verre du Dieu tout en s'adressant à lui.

-Afin que les choses soient claires, dit-il en manœuvrant son tableau de commande. Si vous tentez de fuir...ou même de rayer cette vitre...

Le vide s'ouvrit en-dessous de la cellule de Loki qui se pencha vers l'avant pour observer le sort qui l'attendait s'il n'obéissait pas à ses ennemis.

-Une chute de dix mille mètres pour finir dans un piège d'acier. Vous voyez le tableau?

L'humain referma la trappe mortelle et se tourna vers son prisonnier en tendant les mains.

-Fourmis, fit-il puis il se tourna vers son panneau de contrôle. Bottes.

Loki ricana et recula de plusieurs pas en mettant ses paumes vers le ciel.

-Impressionnante cette cage. Sans doute pas conçue pour moi.

-Conçue pour une chose beaucoup plus forte que vous, répliqua Fury imperturbable.

-Oh oui, se réjouit le Dieu en se tournant vers une caméra, un monstre sans âme qui persiste à se croire un homme. Vous devez être désespéré pour appeler ces infortunée créatures à votre secours.

-Si je suis désespéré? Vous voulez faire la guerre à mon monde, reprit il en marchant vers l'autre, vous voulez une force au-delà de votre contrôle. Vous dites aimer la paix et vous tuez pour le plaisir. Je suis prêt à admettre que vous me désespérez... Et vous pourriez bien le regretter.

-Oh, s'exclama Loki d'une voix amusée, ça vous rend fou d'être si près du but. Si près d'avoir le Tesseract, le pouvoir. Le pouvoir absolu...Pour en faire quoi?

Le Dieu sourit et ricana à nouveau.

-Illuminer l'humanité toute entière? Avant qu'on vous rappelle ce qu'est le véritable pouvoir?

Fury renifla sans changer son expression dure.

-Alors dites au véritable pouvoir de m'appeler s'il a besoin d'un magasine ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

-Oh mais il n'en aura pas besoin, répliqua Loki en suivant Fury du regard alors que celui-ci faisait mine de quitter la pièce.

-Et pourquoi cela? Demanda l'humain en s'arrêtant devant le prisonnier.

-Parce que vous allez me libérer, répondit Loki en souriant.

-Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire cela? Aucun occupant de ce vaisseau n'obtiendrait le moindre avantage à vous voir en liberté.

-Oh, ce n'est pas à ça que je faisais référence.

-Et à quoi alors?

-Je saurait vous faire plier devant moi sans vous toucher. Vous allez tellement souffrir psychologiquement grâce à mon pouvoir que vous ne trouverez plus aucune échappatoire à part la mort ou ma libération.

La menace flotta quelques instants en l'air sans qu'aucun des deux ne dise un mot.

-Essayez toujours, provoqua Fury qui en avait assez du sourire sardonique du Dieu. Faites ce qui vous chante.

-Oh mais c'est exactement ce que je comptais faire.

Loki inspira profondément.

-Moi je connais une chanson, qui énerve les gens, moi je connais une chanson, qui énerve les gens, moi je connais une chanson-

Deux heures plus tard, le premier agent sautait du pont supérieur du vaisseau pour abréger ses souffrances auditives et mentales.

* * *

_Je vous avais prévenu que ce serait un ramassis de débilités xD J'imagine très bien Loki qui commence à chanter à tue-tête. J'adore cette chansonnette, elle est vachement utile quand quelqu'un est énervant._

_GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX et à bientôt!_


	3. Scène 3

_Ce passage commence à partir du milieu du précédent comme vous pourrez le remarquer. (00:52:44 pour être plus précise)_

* * *

-Alors dites au véritable pouvoir de m'appeler s'il a besoin d'un magasine ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, répliqua Fury en quittant la salle où Loki était enfermé.

Steve observa l'image de vidéo-surveillance du Dieu disparaître.

-Il est plutôt attachant finalement, commenta le docteur Banner en souriant moqueusement.

-Loki va faire traîner les choses, reprit le capitaine Rogers la mine sérieuse, Alors?

Il releva le regard vers le Dieu du tonnerre.

-Thor, qu'est-ce qu'il prépare? Demanda le militaire.

-Il a une armée, on les appelle les chitauris. Ils ne viennent ni d'Asgard ni d'aucun monde connu, expliqua Thor en se tournant vers les autres Avengers, Il veut les soulever contre votre peuple. Ils lui offriront la Terre en échange, je suppose, du Tesseract.

-Une armée?, répliqua Captain America sceptique, venue de l'espace?

-Il a donc besoin d'un autre portail, intervint Banner en enlevant ses lunettes, c'est pour ça qu'il lui faut Éric Selvig.

-Selvig? Répéta le Dieu.

-Oui, c'est un astrophysicien.

-Et un ami, ajouta Thor.

-Loki l'a apparemment envoûté...en même temps qu'un des notre, rajouta Natacha en détournant le regard.

-Pourquoi Loki s'est laissé capturé? Demanda Steve. C'est pas ici qu'il trouvera une armée.

-On ne devrait pas se focaliser sur Loki, l'interrompis Banner, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas tout seul dans sa tête. C'est un malade mental ce type.

-Modérez vos propos, s'irrita Thor avec un regard menaçant. Loki a peut-être perdu la raison mais il vient d'Asgard et c'est mon époux.

-Il a tué quatre-vingt pers- Quoi? S'exclama Natacha en gardant la bouche grande ouverte.

Captain America se tourna brusquement vers le Dieu du tonnerre en devenant aussi rouge que ses gants alors que Banner s'étouffait.

* * *

_MWAHAHAHA! J'adore le Thorki!_

_GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX et à bientôt!_


	4. Scène 4

_Pendant ce passage, Loki est toujours prisonnier du SHIELD et personne ne comprend pourquoi il s'est laissé prendre par le camp ennemi. Natacha vint pour obtenir des information sur son collègue Barton. (01:03:28 pour ceux qui veulent la vraie version)_

* * *

Loki tournait en rond dans sa cellule depuis près de trois heure lorsqu'il perçut la présence de Natacha derrière lui. Il eut un sourire en coin et se retourna.

-Il y a fort peu de personnes capables de me surprendre.

-Mais vous saviez que je viendrais.

-Après...Après toutes les tortures que Fury aurait concocté, vous seriez venu en amie...Tel un baume... Et j'aurais pu coopérer, ajouta Loki en souriant.

-Dites moi ce que vous avez fait à l'agent Barton, répondit la femme d'une voix froide.

-Disons que je lui ai ouvert l'esprit.

Natacha garda la même expression impénétrable et s'avança vers le prisonnier.

-Lorsque vous aurez gagné, lorsque vous serez roi de la montagne, qu'arrivera-t-il à son esprit? Demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras.

-Oh, ronronna Loki d'une voix amusée, serait-ce de l'amour agent Romanov?

-L'amour c'est pour les enfants. J'ai une dette envers lui.

Loki soupira et recula de quelques pas pour s'installer sur son banc.

-Racontez, dit-il.

Natacha prit une inspiration lasse et alla s'asseoir sur la chaise derrière elle.

-Bien avant de travailler pour le SHIELD, je...Disons que...J'avais voulu devenir célèbre. J'avais développé des talents particuliers. Peu m'importait pour qui je m'en servais...Ou sur qui. J'ai été repérée par le SHIELD de la pire manière. L'agent Barton fut chargé de m'éliminer. Il en a décidé autrement.

Loki hocha la tête.

-Et que ferez vous donc si je fais serment de l'épargner?

-Je ne vous libérerais pas.

-Oh non mais j'adore ça, jubila le Dieu en se penchant avec un grand sourire, votre monde est en péril et vous marchandez pour un humain?

-Des régimes s'écroulent tous les jours. Cela dit je ne pleure pas pour autant, je suis russe. Ou je l'ai été.

-Et qui êtes vous maintenant? Demanda Loki en reprenant son sérieux.

-Je suis ton père.

-COUPEEEEEEEEEEEER! Nan mais tu te fous de moi ou quoi? S'exclama le réalisateur avec son porte-voix, c'est la cinquième fois que tu nous fait le coup!

* * *

_Fan de Star Wars?_

_GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX et à bientôt!_


	5. Scène 5

_Cette scène est la même que la dernière fois. Certaines scènes m'inspirent plus de bêtises que d'autres. XD (01:04:56 pour connaître les vrais répliques)_

* * *

-Et que ferez vous donc si je fais serment de l'épargner?

-Je ne vous libérerais pas.

-Oh non mais j'adore ça, jubila le Dieu en se penchant avec un grand sourire, votre monde est en péril et vous marchandez pour un humain?

-Des régimes s'écroulent tous les jours. Cela dit je ne pleure pas pour autant, je suis russe. Ou je l'ai été.

-Et qui êtes vous maintenant? Demanda Loki en reprenant son sérieux.

-Ça n'a vraiment rien de très compliqué, répondit Natacha en se levant. J'ai une dette gravée au fer rouge. A effacer de ma conscience.

-Le pouvez vous? Demanda Loki. Peut-on vraiment effacer tellement de dettes?...La Thaïlande.

Le visage de Natacha commença à blêmir.

-..Le karaoké...

Elle se sentit défaillir.

-La cuite de San Francisco...

Elle voulut le faire taire mais c'était trop tard.

-Et...le travesti de São Paulo? Barton m'a tout dit. Et j'ai même vu des photos très...intéressantes.

-NON!

* * *

_Intéressant... Qui veut savoir ce qu'il s'est passé?_

_GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX et à bientôt!_


	6. Scène 6

_Ce passage se déroule pendant une conversation ''animée'' entre les Avengers et Fury qui leur a caché des éléments importants. En gros ils se prennent tous le bec. (01:09:51, comme d'habitude)_

* * *

-En fait on est quoi? Dit Banner, Une équipe? Non, non, non, on est un composé chimique qui provoque le chaos. On est une bombe à retardement.

-Vous, avertit Fury en s'avançant, éloignez vous de moi.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait pas le droit de péter un petit peu les plombs? Demanda Stark en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Steve.

-Vous savez très bien pourquoi, répliqua le militaire en ôtant la main de lui, et ne me provoquez pas.

-Plus vous m'en empêcherez plus j'en aurais envie, rétorqua le milliardaire.

-Oui, vous jouez au dur sous votre armure. Si on vous l'enlève vous êtes quoi?

-Tout nu?

-Eh?

Fury abattit sa main sur son visage en soupirant.

* * *

_J'imagine trop Stark dire ça. xD_

_GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX et à bientôt!_


	7. Scène 7

_La bataille finale va bientôt s'engager. Le portail vers les chitauris va bientôt s'ouvrir et Tony Stark veut l'empêcher de fonctionner en lui tirant dessus. Bien sûr ça ne marche pas. -Sinon ce serait pas drôle ;p- (01:38:59 la vraie discussion)_

* * *

Iron man revint vers la tour Stark après avoir été expulsé par le bouclier qui protégeait la machine ouvrant le passage pour le monde des chitauris.

-Cette barrière est pure énergie, prévint la voix désincarné de JARVIS, elle est infranchissable.

-C'est ce que je vois, répondit l'humain en observant Loki sur sa terrasse. Plan B.

-Monsieur, le Marc 7 n'est pas prêt à l'usage.

-Alors laisse tomber le périscope, y a urgence.

Tony se posa et marcha vers ses appartements en même temps que son armure quittait son corps pour se recharger. Il lança un coup d'œil en direction de Loki qui le suivait à l'intérieur.

-Ne me dites pas que vous allez en appeler à mon humanité, dit le Dieu.

-Euh, je comptais vous menacer en fait.

Loki ricana.

-Il faudrait garder votre armure pour ça.

-Ouais. Mais elle a trop d'heures de vol et vous avez le.. gadget du destin là.

Le Dieu de la Malice observa le Tesseract en souriant.

-J'vous sers un verre? Proposa Tony en se dirigeant vers son bar personnel.

-Me retarder ne changera rien, répliqua Loki en riant.

-Non, non, vous menacer, contredit l'humain. Pas de verre, sûr?

-Pourquoi pas? Répondit Loki.

Et c'est ainsi que les Avengers les retrouvèrent une heure plus tard entrain de boire un thé et de manger des petits biscuits en discutant de la pluie et du beau temps.

* * *

_C'est pas ma faute! J'ai vu une interview des acteurs où Tom Hiddleston (celui qui joue Loki) buvait du thé -vu qu'il est anglais- et ça m'a bien fait rire donc...Voilà.:D_

_GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX et à bientôt!_


	8. Scène 8

_Encore la même scène que le précédent remake. Eh oui, j'aime bien ce passage. ;D (01:39:49 comme toujours.)_

* * *

-J'vous sers un verre? Proposa Tony en se dirigeant vers son bar personnel.

-Me retarder ne changera rien, répliqua Loki en riant.

-Non, non, vous menacer, contredit l'humain. Pas de verre, sûr? Moi je dis pas non.

Tony se servit un verre alors que Loki se retournait pour ne pas voir le stupide humain qui se riait de lui.

-Les chitauris arrivent, dit le Dieu en regardant par la baie vitrée. Et vous n'y pouvez rien.

Il se tourna vers le bar où s'affairait son ennemis.

-Qui pourrais je redouter?

-Les Avengers, proposa Tony en ouvrant une bouteille de whisky.

Loki lui jeta un regard intrigué et Iron man cru bon de lui expliquer.

-C'est le nom qu'on a choisi, une sorte d'équipe. Je leur avait proposé ''la bande des joyeux lurons complètement pas normaux'' mais allez savoir pourquoi, ils ont refusé ma proposition.

* * *

_Perso j'aime bien cette version. XD Bon, j'avoue que ce serait moins classe sur les affiches de cinéma mais...Gardons la sous le coude au cas où...;p_

_GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX et à bientôt!_


	9. Scène 9

_La bataille finale est engagée. Les gros méchants chitauris détruisent joyeusement New-York et les deux frères -pas si frères que ça- se battent au sommet de la tour Stark. Il y a des explosions partout et tous les habitants crient comme des hystériques. Bon okay, j'aurais exactement la même réaction si des monstres comme ça envahissaient ma ville...Même s'ils n'auraient rien à faire d'un trou aussi paumé xD (01:46:52 pour la vraie scène tragique/trop triste/moralisatrice du film.)_

* * *

-Regarde! S'exclama Thor en se débattant contre son frère. Regarde autour de toi!

Loki observa le paysage apocalyptique de New York qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. Il semblait avoir prit conscience de ses actes et de la gravité de la situation.

-Tu crois que cette folie prendra fin sous ton règne? Reprit le Dieu du tonnerre en tenant Mjöllnir contre son adversaire.

-Il est trop tard, répondit Loki d'une voix hachée.

Il reprit son calme.

-Il est trop tard. On ne l'arrêtera pas.

-Non, on peut y arriver, l'encouragea son frère. Ensemble.

-Tu ne comprends pas, reprit le brun en affichant un air purement horrifié. J'ai fait signer Bieber pour cinq ans!

-On va tous mourir.

* * *

_Ouuh la vilaine! Je me moque, je me moque. Désolée s'il y a des fans de Justin dans la salle...Même s'il n'y a pas vraiment de salle mais c'est une façon de parler._

_GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX et à bientôt!_


	10. Scène 10

_Cette scène est la même que la 9 sauf qu'ici il n'y a plus Bieber xD (01:46:52 pour la vraie scène tragique/trop triste/moralisatrice du film et la sortie superclasse de Loki.)_

* * *

-Regarde! S'exclama Thor en se débattant contre son frère. Regarde autour de toi!

Loki observa le paysage apocalyptique de New York qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. Il semblait avoir prit conscience de ses actes et de la gravité de la situation.

-Tu crois que cette folie prendra fin sous ton règne? Reprit le Dieu du tonnerre en tenant Mjöllnir contre son adversaire.

-Il est trop tard, répondit Loki d'une voix hachée.

Il reprit son calme.

-Il est trop tard. On ne l'arrêtera pas.

-Non, on peut y arriver, l'encouragea son frère. Ensemble.

Le visage de Loki se transforma soudain et il sourit avant de planter sa dague dans le flan de son frère qui laissa tomber Mjöllnir.

-Les sentiments, chuchota le traître.

Thor revint à la charge et donna un coup de pied à son frère qui passa à travers la fenêtre. Puis il l'attrapa et le souleva au dessus de sa tête avant de le jeter à terre. Alors Loki roula sur le côté pour tomber dans le vide et atterrir sur l'appareil volant qui était censé arriver. Censé.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaah!

* * *

_J'y avais trop cru au début. xD_

_GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX et à bientôt!_


	11. Scène 11

_Cette scène prend place après le générique de fin et reprend l'élément de la scène tragique pendant laquelle tout le monde croit qu'Iron Man est mort et qu'il se réveille soudainement puis demande s'ils peuvent se faire un resto. (Elle est à 02:07:56). Donc il veut goûter des shawarma. Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, c'est un espèce de sandwich libanais ou turc. (02:22:13 pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu la scène additionnelle ;p)_

* * *

Thor prit une bouchée de son cinquième shawarma avec appétit alors que tous les autres Avengers autour de lui digéraient en silence. Les propriétaires balayaient les débris de leur restaurant dû à l'attaque survenue un peu plus tôt sans plus s'occuper de leurs étranges clients. Le Dieu s'essuya la bouche avec sa main en observant ses compagnons d'armes. Steve semblait s'ennuyer ferme et les deux agents du SHIELD étaient plongés dans leurs pensées.

-Quelle ambiance, ironisa Tony en froissant sa serviette. On s'fait un strip poker?

* * *

_Et voilà, c'est la fin de ce recueil. J'espère qu'il vous a plu..._

_...Même pas un tout petit peu?_

_GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX et adieu!_


End file.
